A Single Tear Drop
by Amortentia Vale
Summary: This love story follows two students of Hogwarts and the DA hiding in the room of requirement. Due to one of them being a half-blood and the other's family being traced they are being hunted my the ministry. If only being alone didn't have consequences.


**A Single Tear Drop**

Rage and anger had struck her heart. Betrayal had hit her like tons of the brick walls that surrounded them. Walking slowly into a room of nothing and darkness, and closing the door made her heart beat as if it were trying to pump out all the oxygen in her body. Feeling the rage and anger leaving her behind the closed door left her to fall to her knees leaning against the ridged wooden door. Yet only one single tear drop fell from her face. This she did not notice and therefore buried her head in her knees, which left her long dark hair making a neat curtain around her legs...

The single tear drop rolled along the bumpy wooden floor, not slipping through the nail sized holes in the wooden flooring until it had reached the end, up to where the other wall lay. It then began to make it's was up, releasing a golden paint like stream from opposite sides as it did. The golden stream stretched to nearly 1/3 of the room between both sides and transformed into an arch shaped set of glass paned half arch doors with two brass door knobs, one on each door both sitting beside each other . Beyond the door lay a semi circle shaped balcony, laid with a smooth stone floor. Finally noticing that the room, for whom contained nothing had suddenly appeared to have a glass arch shaped door, she stood up mesmerized. She had not seen the outside world for some time and longed to see the night sky shining with bright stars and snowflakes floating in the fresh pure air that she longed to have in her lungs...

She tiptoed slowly to the door gazing at it. She reached out and touched its smooth gold rim and ran her fingers along the glass pane. She then reached out to the left doorknob with her left hand. Gripping it tight, and as ran her thumb over the shiny brass she noticed an engraving '_A broken heart is left full with desire...' _The quote was familiar to her, as saying told to her by her old professor before he died. She then reached out her right hand to the right doorknob and ran her thumb across it and noticed there was another engraving_ '...for a warmed heart is what you admire_'...

She turned the right doorknob clockwise and the left doorknob anticlockwise let go as the doors was carried by the wind until they were fully opened. Gazing at the midnight black sky a shine with diamond stars, she took her barefooted foot and placed in on the smooth stone flooring. A sense of relief struck her and she sighed taking in the pure crisp air, while the wind blew through her hair...

Walking over to the silver semi circle gate with mistletoe shaped designs; she became enticed to the beautiful towers of the castle. She watched as she saw professors through their windows marking homework, students snaking on Honeyduke's popular fizzing whizzbees and exploding bonbons, laugher and jokes over punching telescopes; an item purchased from the 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' that were somehow sneaked into the castle. However, she then noticed something that caught her eye, two people on the staircase of the common room tower near the large window that overlooked the mountains and the river. She saw a couple. She watched has they stopped running up the stairs to face each other. She saw as took each others hand. She saw as they gazed into each others eyes. She watched them embrace in a passionate kiss...

Feeling a chill in the air, she looked up to the sky. Snowflakes trickled down like flower petals through water. She rested her right arm over the gate, with her hand opened out. A single snowflake floated gracefully through the light winds falling towards her hand, it then placed in the centre of her palm dissolving to make a clear white mark. She gazed at it and ran her nail along the outline of the snowflake mark. She then placed both her hands over the sliver gate and gripping it tight. She closed her eyes and breathed in the pure cold air and the wind blew though her hair...

The ridged wooden door creaked as it opened and slammed shut as it closed. A shadow lurked the room of nothingness, a tall thin shadow. It passed over the glass paned doors; it looked at the back of her, as she stood barefooted with snowflakes covering her hair as well as the stone flooring. It crept slowly towards her from behind without a sound. It stopped right behind her and touched her shoulder. She gasped with shock nearly falling backwards. Then she saw who it was. It was him. He who broke her heart. He who gave up all hope. He who made her alone. She looked at his face. She saw in his eyes, she knew what it read. She gave him a soft look as they both looked back over the castle together. She watched as he saw through the windows as the students pulled pranks on each other with punching telescopes. She watched him as he laughed over their stupidity and she smiled warmly. They then turned to face each other and looked up at the sky to see another snowflake that was floating through the air. He put out his left hand and they both watched as the snowflake placed itself in the palm of his hand and dissolved to leave a pure white mark. She put out her right hand to show him her exact same mark in the palm of her hand, as they gazed into each other's eyes wondrously. He took hold of her marked hand with his, slowly leant forward and pressed his lips lightly against hers then drew away letting go of her hand and turning his head to the side. She took her hand to turn his face back towards her and admired his face. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him. She kissed with warmth. She kissed him with intensity. She kissed him with passion. She began to remember the engravings on the doorknobs, she remembered back to when her late Professor, Dumbledore had told her before he died. As she kissed him, she began to understand what it meant...

He saw a semi circled balcony that he had never seen before. It had a sliver gate with mistletoe shaped designs and stone flooring that was covered with snowflakes. He saw them. He knew who they were. He watched as they kissed passionately. He had found them. He knew where they were hiding. He knew what would happen if they were caught. He knew he would have to be the one to tell. He knew he had no other choice. He felt cold, his greasy black hair began to freeze. As he watched them through the large window on the commom room stairs, he was reminded of his one love...

Snowflakes began to rise and stream back into the clouds. Apart from one snowflake that floated through the air gracefully...

By Aqilah Vawda


End file.
